


And They Were Roommates

by Writingisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lena's identity is implied, Mention of Kara - Freeform, Mention of Maggie's aunt, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-P0m0M_8pcAlso it's a college auye ye





	And They Were Roommates

Here she stands, with her tongue poking at her cheek she glares at a cold and unwelcoming room that she has yet to call her own. The walls are bare and the beds look like they belong in a prison cell rather than a college dorm. Maggie lets out a quick sigh and turns to face her boxes. She reads the labels: bedding, electronics, clothes, bathroom. One by one, she places the boxes on her new bed, which by the way, moans obnoxiously loud every time weight is placed on the bed springs. About an hour and a half later, everything's in its proper place. Her side of the room consists of mostly light grey with the exception of the splash of green given off by her bonsai tree.

Maggie checks her phone and finds a “good luck” text from her aunt. She appreciates the sentiment but then again she had to move herself halfway across the country for school without help from anyone, including her aunt. Maggie sends a quick “thank you :)” in response and mentally slaps herself on the wrist. It’s not her fault her aunt couldn’t afford to fly them both to California, after all, she’s done so much for Maggie already. She shakes her head to herself and shoves her phone in her back pocket. With exploring the campus in mind, she picks up her student ID and keys from her desk and puts the lanyard containing both around her neck. As Maggie shuts the door behind her, she stops and looks down at her card. Covering her picture with her left thumb, she slowly runs her right one over the letters S,T,A,N,F, and O. Right when she reaches “R” a group of girls run down the hall screaming in glee as a boy follows close behind. She blinks out of irritation with much exaggeration and huffs.

_I guess it will be as bad as I thought._

\--

As Maggie’s finding her way around, she begins to think that she slightly overestimated the weather. Finding herself fairly dehydrated and sweating under her three layers, she hunts down the nearest dining hall and gets herself a bottle of water and sits in the air conditioned environment. Afterwards, she goes to the bathroom to clean herself up. Maggie rounds the corner just as a girl leaves the restroom. She has short brown hair and eyes to match. The girl has a few inches over her but to Maggie height is just a stupid number. Their shoulders meet and the girls body turns from the force of contact. Maggie looks back and nods but other than that she keeps walking. As the bathroom door shuts she hears a faint “wow, okay then.” and snickers to herself. Some people have to realize the world isn’t all butterflies and flowers, whether it’s the easy way or hard way, they just have to learn.

After dabbing away at her forehead, she inspects her appearance in the mirror. Her three layers consist of a black work jacket, an open blue flannel, and a white shirt as a base. Getting lower she has black jeans with a rip in the knee and a pair of docs to finish. She fixes her hair and places it to the side when her back pocket dings. She turns off the ringer and looks at the text. It’s from an unknown number but the sender identifies herself in the message.

 

_Unknown Sender [12:16 p.m] : Hey, it’s Alex! I’m just beginning to unpack and if you want, maybe we can grab lunch after! I’m excited to get to know you, this years gonna be fun!_

 

Maggie scoffs and starts off on continuing her walk around campus. Alex Danvers is, if it isn’t obvious enough, her roommate for the year. When Maggie was first given the assignment, she saw an email on her school account from Alex introducing herself. Alex gave Maggie her number but she didn’t find herself having any use for it. All Maggie wanted was a quiet roommate who kept to herself and that’s exactly how she filled out the roommate survey on the housing application. She always heard those things were bullshit but this finally proved it. In the email Alex mentioned having a younger sister but not any pets. This, as one can imagine, posed a big issue for Maggie. See, Maggie loves animals, dogs especially, so hearing about the lack of dogs sparked interest. She sent a text introducing herself to Alex asking about whether or not she likes dogs, which, as she soon learned, was a big mistake on her part. From that moment forward, she kept receiving messages from her new, insanely talkative roommate.

 

_Unknown Sender [July 10th 2:50 p.m.]: I’m super ready for this year! I’m psyched to be your new roommate!_

_Unknown Sender [July 29th 11:10 a.m.]: Hi Maggie! I hope all is well! I’m sooo ready for school to start!_

_Unknown Sender [August 30th 3:46 p.m.]: Is there anything you want me to bring for the room?_

 

Alex seemingly never stops talking! Then again, she wasn’t really used to people making an effort. In her phone, there’s only one contact; her aunt. With that one contact, comes a single text conversation consisting of only 7 or so messages (her aunt prefers to call). So when she gets these three (now four) texts, she doesn’t really know what to do with herself, so she does what she does best; She stays quiet.

She takes a step outside and finds it slightly hotter than it was earlier. Maggie walks and walks until she finds the perfect nap spot under some trees. She sets her alarm for half an hour and takes off her jacket to use as a pillow. Maggie stares up at the branches ,something she does that soothes her, and listens as the wind runs through the leaves. She thinks about how blue the sky is with the sun high above, not spotting a single cloud in sight. Breaking the calming sounds, she hears someone walk by and pays no attention until she hears the panting of a dog. Turning her head to look at the dog walking by, she smiles to herself as she remembers the one she used to have as a kid. It was a beautiful german shepherd with a silky smooth coat and one crooked ear, her name was Lucy. They were the best of friends until she had to move to her aunt’s house. It’s a stupid story anyways, she thinks to herself, something she would rather forget. She returns her attention to the swaying branches and hums to herself. Before she knows it, she’s asleep.

 

Her eyelids crack open and she notices something is wrong. She opens her eyes all the way and realizes something is very wrong. The sun isn’t in the sky. It’s gone. It’s night time. She checks her phone and it reads 8:03 p.m. Maggie also notices it got colder so she immediately jumps up and puts her jacket back on. Her phone is at 13% and she sees she got another text from Alex.

 

_Unknown Sender [2:15 p.m.]: I’m grabbing lunch right now if you want to join! If not, I’ll see you later!_

 

She clears her notification and ,in a rush, begins to make her way back to her room. Shit, she didn’t think about how different campus might look at night yet here she is, struggling to find her way back. She pauses by one of the streetlamps and tries to look for familiar buildings. A voice startles her from behind.

 

_“Are you lost?”_

 

She turns around and there stands a girl not much taller than her with piercing green eyes speckled with blue and jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Maggie’s first instinct is to glare but in all honesty she’s taken back by the beauty of this girl. So taken back that she actually speaks.

 

_“Uummm..no not really but- but thanks.”_

 

The girl raises an eyebrow.

 

_“Okay well I know my way around pretty well but since you’re /not/ lost, I guess I’ll be on my way.”_

 

The girl walks by and Maggie rubs her palms together as she rolls her eyes.

 

_“Okay, okay hey wait. Please.”_

 

The intimidating yet insanely attractive girl faces her and waits for Maggie to continue.

 

_“I’m looking for the freshman dorm...Florence Moore.”_

_“You live in FloMo? Hm...me too.”_

 

Maggie awkwardly plays with her hands and her eyes frantically search for something to focus on that’s not the other girl’s face.

 

_“See that building? It’s right behind it. You can go down this street and turn left on Mayfield.”_

_“Oh...Thanks.”_

 

The girl smiles and begins to continue walking when Maggie stops her again.

 

_“Hey. How do you know so much about this place if you’re a freshman?”_

 

Instead of a response, the girl quietly laughs to herself and continues on.

 

Maggie watches her leave and thinks that this girl isn’t that bad. There’s possible potential for some sort of relationship, she’ll have to keep her in mind.

\--

Five minutes later, Maggie’s making her way upstairs to the third floor of her dorm. As she walks down her hall towards her door she contemplates actually going in. She stands outside her room and takes her keys off her neck. Taking a deep breath she unlocks her door and enters. The lights are off but there’s a figure bent over at the desk opposite hers messing around on her computer with headphones on, totally and completely enthralled with the contents of the screen before her. Maggie shuts the door but still no response. She hangs her keys around the handle and searches for the lights. She returns her attention to Alex and flips the switch.

The same short haired girl Maggie ran into earlier is sitting before her. Alex’s surprised (and slightly disappointed) eyes are staring deep into Maggie’s and Maggie is staring right back into hers with a shock level matching her roommates.

_“Hi”_

Maggie is so caught off guard that she can’t get herself to respond. Alex scoffs and shakes her head as she returns to her laptop. Maggie feels slight regret for her earlier actions because hey, if she had known that girl was her roommate, she would’ve at least apologized. The unbearable tension in the room is thicker than a bowl of oatmeal. She stands there awkwardly with her hands at her side, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket. Maggie stays there for at least a minute before Alex turns back to her.

 

_“You can sit down you know.”_

_“Yeah I got that.”_

 

Maggie says it with slightly more snark than intended but quickly forgets about it. She opens her closet, changes into pajamas and then crawls into bed. A few minutes pass before she hears Alex move. A moment later and Alex walks by her, roughly turns off the light, plops back down on her chair and continues doing whatever it is she’s doing.

Maggie lays there in the dark thinking about the girl on the other side of the room.

_She’s nothing like she was when she’d text me. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but I think I prefer that version. This one’s kind of a bitch._

And with that she hugged a pillow and put herself to sleep.


End file.
